Ultimate Experience Part I: Passion
by Ms Velvela
Summary: Auror Granger has been finding her life rather dull lately. Enter a certain ex-servant of the Dark... What possibly could those two war heroes have in common? All it will take is an elite night-out and a consuming melody to liberate the emotion within.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my Lucius/Hermione story, everyone! As the name suggests, this is the first part of a trilogy that focuses on the developments between a certain Malfoy and our brown-haired beauty... **

**For now, I am putting up the first two chapters of this tale. I am most curious to see how well it's going to be received, and then I shall update the rest of it regularly! *enter a customary evil laugh* Overall it's 6 (but very intense) Chapters long, folks!**

**This story could be classified to be in the Romance/Humour/Drama genres, and most definitely for Mature readers ONLY! The events within HBP and DH are disregarded entirely!  
><strong>

**Enjoy! ;)**

**Ms Velvela XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_ _The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

'Come on, Hermione! Don't be such a tedious nerd for once and come out with us tonight! I give you my solemn word that it will be nothing like you have ever experienced before!'

Ginny's exasperated voice had been proclaiming more or less the same theme for the past half hour. It might have been all for nothing if the two women hadn't been surrounded by numerous wizards and witches, who, though creating the illusion of working, were listening to every word that was being said to the distinguished Hermione Granger, holder of the Order of Merlin - First Class.

'Your word stays solemn right up to the moment you lay your hands on a cocktail, Ginny,' whispered Hermione back feverishly, making sure no one but her fiery-headed friend could hear her.

The younger witch threw her hands up and exclaimed as loudly as before:

'And do you see me holding a glass with an umbrella on top of it now? Hun, you are only making excuses – and poor ones at that! I am genuinely starting to worry that you will end up spending the rest of your dust-free days parked in this blasted Auror Department without experiencing the definition of the word _fun_.'

Hermione shot her an exasperated look. However, something else must have peaked through her countenance as well.

'Don't worry,' continued Ginny, now in a much more hushed fashion than before. 'The only other people attending will be Harry, Parvati and Neville. Promise you.'

Hermione noticeably relaxed at those words. After graduating from Hogwarts almost four years ago, she and Ginny became much closer than they had ever been during their school years. Establishments like Hogwarts had a habit of making trivial gaps in age seem much more extreme than they were in reality. What was more, their friendship was further strengthened by mutual understanding of each other, as well as their taking part in a war that should have been fought by the full-grown wizards of the time. She came to learn that Ginny's promise was not an empty word and that the young witch herself was someone she could always rely on.

'So... he's not coming, is he?' enquired Hermione in a carefully masked manner.

Ginny shook her head. Gentle compassion shone in her beautiful, bright brown eyes.

'No, Hermione. He's not coming.'

Hermione's hesitation was obvious, and a number of minutes must have passed before the silence between her and Ginny was broken. Hermione was so engrossed in her inner debate that she ultimately failed to notice that the rest of the Ministry's Auror Department had fallen silent. All sat or stood still as every last employee waited with a held breath for what was about to come next.

'Alright, I'll go,' announced Hermione abruptly. She would have said more, but the next moment she found herself being jumped upon by a happily squealing Ginny.

Hermione was rapidly developing a nagging thought that perhaps she had not made the right decision after all.

Her apprehension heightened further as the room around her all of a sudden exploded with applause.

_Oh, Merlin...why do I have a feeling that nothing will turn out as planned?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For what felt like a hundredth time, Hermione's astonished eyes swept across the club she had been dragged to just over an hour ago. Prior to her arrival she had been informed that the establishment was of non-Muggle origin. Nevertheless, even with that tidbit of information, she was unable to contain the initial shock that hit her the moment she crossed the threshold of what was to be her place of entertainment for the night.

Like any self-esteemed club, the _Dragon Pearl_ was located on the subsurface of an awe-inspiring territory that fit right in with its name. Steady music played leisurely around the chamber, giving an impression of pulsating through the floor and ceiling itself (Hermione had a theory that it actually was), wrapping its every occupant in a cocoon of sound and rhythm. Contrary to the sheer size of the place, the red plush interior and dim glow of levitating candles created an ambience of sheer intimacy.

When the first dancers of the night appeared on the stage located right in the centre of the floor, Hermione's jaw went slack. For all intents and purposes, the _Dragon Pearl_ appeared to be a place of diversion for all genders and orientations. One could freely choose to either watch bewitching women wind themselves around their poles or gorgeous half-naked men doing more or less the same beside them.

All things considered, the most peculiar thing of all was the actual music. Instead of the variety that Hermione was more or less accustomed to from her ventures to Muggle night clubs, she was now assailed by a much slower and softer musical genre; something between a classical and modern breed. It was actually quite...intoxicating.

'So...what do you think?'

Hermione resurfaced from her reverie and looked into the green eyes of the young man in front of her.

'It's...unusual,' she answered carefully. Indeed, she didn't wish to appear foolishly flabbergasted after so fervently fighting against the idea of coming in the first place. Harry Potter, however, just winked at her with a knowing smile.

Unable to conceal her positive mood any longer, Hermione grinned back. Looking now at the casually dressed young man lounging lazily upon the lavish sofa, it was hard to see the wizard who defeated Voldemort over four years ago. Very few individuals were able to see the hardness that still lurked within his vibrant eyes. Nevertheless, he was none other than the most revered wizard in this half of the hemisphere, whose stardom could rival only Merlin's himself.

The same wizard was also Hermione's best friend and the one who presently sat with his arm draped casually over Ginny Potter's slender shoulder. Their marriage was probably the sole factor that kept Harry from turning into a snob nowadays. His young wife's genetics gave her an undisputed talent for keeping her husband firmly under her heel...which she reminded him of – lovingly – each day.

'Apparently this is the top venue for anyone who is part of the top tier of wizarding society. The Daily Prophet said so in last week's issue.'

Neville's timid response came from Hermione's right, where he sat sharing the couch with her. Barely anything had changed about him since his school years, and physically, he appeared to be the same plump, boyish-looking man he always was. The only exception was that now he was Professor Longbottom, teacher of Herbology at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To top it all, Hermione's ex-dormmate, Parvati, who sat on his other side, was now his rightful wife and the love of his life.

Observing the two loved-up couples before her, Hermione was unable to prevent the pang of envy that coursed through her at that moment. Even though she was wholeheartedly happy for her friends, it felt somehow...unequal to be sitting among them alone. Despite that, she did not blame Ginny in the slightest for inviting her to what had initially appeared to be a couple's night out. Strength was indeed in numbers, and there was barely a wizard or witch left who wasn't informed that Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley had broken off their engagement three months ago.

Her heart gave off another pang of sadness, but Hermione stubbornly refused to let melancholy overwhelm her now. In the end, if she allowed herself to finally be pulled out of the work in which she had buried herself lately, she could manage to start enjoying the small pleasure of life again.

With that thought, the young witch smoothed down the material of her dress along her thighs, enjoying the touch of the soft red material under her fingers. The front was modest enough. It managed to reveal just the right amount of cleavage to be tantalizing, and its length demurely stopped just above her knees. However, the same could not be said of the back. She still could not fathom how her female friend managed to bully her into getting into it in the first place. Yet if the expressions on men's faces at her appearance tonight were any indication, the outfit wasn't that bad, after all.

With a self-encouraging smile tugging at her lips, Hermione's eyes once more glided along the area of the club, only to abruptly stop as she spied the last thing she wished to see at that moment of time. The fiery hair colour that she instantly distinguished within the sea of people could belong to only one certain wizarding clan. The height of that individual, however, cast no doubt as to which Weasley family member had decided to grace the same club as her that night.

At first, Ginny observed with a slightly raised eyebrow how Hermione downed her first cocktail. Unlike some, the young Auror's tastes had never tended to lie with alcohol. Her incredulous expression was steadily replaced by anxiety as she watched the contents of a third tumbler quickly disappear down Hermione's throat. Finally, a realization clicked in her head, and her eyes widened in understanding.

'He's here, isn't he?'

Hermione only spared her a quick torturous glance in return, being too preoccupied at the moment by her fourth drink.

Harry, who attentively observed their exchange, turned his head towards where Hermione's eyes were constantly darting.

'Shit.'

He saw Ron as well.

'Ok, just try to calm yourself down and ignore him, Hermione,' advised Ginny, patting her friend's hand in comfort over the table. The younger witch had probably started to feel guilty herself for making a promise concerning her over-persistent brother that it wasn't really in her power to keep.

'Ignore him?' scoffed the curly-heaired witch. 'How could I possibly ignore that pompous son of a bitch?'

All the while, she tried in vain to climb to her feet, but as the words she had just said finally reached her brain, she flopped back into her seat. The palm of her hand slapped rather inelegantly over her mouth as shining brown eyes filled with horror.

'Oh, no! I didn't wish to insult your mother, Ginny! She's not a bitch, I give you my word!'

Her friend could only roll her eyes, but before she could formulate a more audible response, another voice washed over their small group.

'Well, well...what a surprise. Not a place I would have wagered to find representatives of the almighty House of Gryffindor.'

With a sharpness that would have given pride to any drunkard, Hermione, who had managed to stand back up by this point, turned with just a minimum of a stumble. Once she was positive that she no longer wobbled, she chanced to lift her head.

Just as she had thought.

Brown eyes clashed with grey ones over a distance of mere feet.

Facing her was none other than Lucius Malfoy himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh...and let the games, BEGIN! Muahaha... Looking forward to your opinions and responses! The more I get, the faster I shall upload the next chapter (oh yes, I am evil) <strong>

**Ms Velvela XD ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I felt so restless these past 2 days that I've come to a decision to upload a new chapter of this story much earlier then I have initially planned to... Cookies, anyone? *smiles sheepishly***

**Enjoy!**

**Ms Velvela XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks go to my amazing beta Liongirl11 once again! And of course, to those that favourited and put this tale on their alert list! <strong>

**Review replies at the end of the page!**

**x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Lucius Malfoy._

Some said that the man switched sides once the ultimate outcome of the war became inevitable. Others proclaimed that it was his love for his only son that made that particular decision for him. Either way, the outcome was the same; Malfoy became a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Hell, some whispered that if it weren't for him, the war against Voldemort would have still been continuing now. For his merits as a spy and informant, he wasn't simply pardoned as a Death Eater but given the mantel of a war hero.

The mere sight of him managed to unsettle Hermione far enough that she felt completely sober in a matter of moments. What was it in that damned wizard that caused all the hairs on her nape to stand to attention the second he came into her view?

'Mr. Malfoy,' drawled Hermione coolly.

Malfoy's haughty look failed to waver under her tone.

'Miss Granger.'

It was the exact same exchange they threw at each other every time the two of them had the misfortune of bumping into one another at the Ministry. Those incidents were beginning to occur too often for Hermione's liking, and just for the sake of her self-possession she had lately developed the habit of peering around sharp corners before actually walking past them. However, the man had the infuriating trait of appearing out of thin air...and Apparition had nothing to do with it.

Even now, the young witch was unsurprised to find him standing solidly in front of her in a club, of all possible places. She stubbornly refused to back down from his gaze, and the two continued to scrutinize each other from a distance. Almost testing an unknown will of some sort. Even so, Hermione almost gave up her ground when Malfoy suddenly made a deliberate step towards her, putting them just a foot from each other.

At once, she was besieged by the smell of expensive cologne and, underneath it all, a hint of musk and parchment. Nostrils quivering and head swimming from something she did not dare analyze, she was reminded yet again why she had to avoid close proximity to a certain pureblood. Auror Granger was not one to lose control in the most heated of situations, but during episodes like this, she genuinely began to doubt her stability.

'Fancy meeting _you_ here... Miss Granger,' remarked the subject of her thoughts with a distinctive purr in his voice.

Hermione just managed to groan out something unintelligible whilst her eyes stared hypnotized at the expanse of ornate black dress-shirt that stretched snugly across the impressive width of the man's shoulders. Instinct told her that if she were to lift her head now, all would be lost.

The two of them no longer took notice of the people surrounding them nor the silence that had fallen around the gathered company. In spite of that, all jerked as one when the dense atmosphere was broken by a tense voice.

'What a surprise! Having the time of your lives, I presume?'

Six pairs of eyes focused on Ronald Weasley standing beside their table. Though his features had matured significantly since his Hogwarts years, the same could not be said of his mannerisms. Standing tall, his blue eyes squinted mercilessly at his former lover and best friend. With his right hand draped around a tall, lithe blonde who looked as if she had just trotted off a catwalk.

Hermione couldn't have squeezed a clever retort out even if her life had depended on it. Her body felt numb as she stared in silence at the young man who, once upon a time, had been her closest confidant. Although it was not the presence of another witch in her ex-fiance's arms that caused her such discomfort, she suddenly realized with a ringing clarity. What really gave her pause was the fact that the man who stood oh-so-close beside her would most probably become a witness to her upcoming degredation.

She could feel a humiliating blush slowly creeping up her cheekbones.

_Bastard._

It was anyone's guess to whom the last depiction referred.

'Ronald, do us all a favour and disappear somewhere with your companion. We came to enjoy a relaxing evening,' said Harry dryly. Clear accusation glimmered in his eyes.

An expression that would have looked more at place on a certain potions master's face made an appearance on Ron's.

'What a coincidence! The two of us were looking for just the same. And for your information,' he pressed the skeletal woman closer to his body 'this is Bambi. My _girlfriend._'

'Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter,' cooed the blonde sweetly, batting her fake eyelashes at him.

'Cheers,' commented Harry darkly. He might have become competent at ignoring the panting of countless females around him, but his young wife was obviously of another opinion. At the bombshell's tone, Ginny's back visibly stiffened and the newly arrived couple was coated with a scathing look of the highest magnitude. Upon meeting it, her older brother actually winced.

The Weasley matriarch would have been so proud.

Hermione was pulled out of her musings by a loud sniff.

_How in hell could the man manage to pull even that off in a refined manner?_

She was certainly not the only one to hear that particular silent statement. Ron swiftly shifted his attention from his younger sister to the tall, blond wizard.

'Got anything important to say, _Malfoy?_' he growled.

The right eyebrow of the wizard in question slowly climbed up.

'Mr. Weasley. Good evening to you too.' Ron's face visibly flushed at the impassive response. His countenance continued to gradually acquire an unbecoming purple shade as his opponent passively carried on, 'Regarding your enquiry about whether I need to give voice to anything, I assure you that I do not. Indeed, one could deem the act of drawing air through one's nose as substantial evidence of the individual's assessment of the matter.'

While Ron just stood rooted to the place pointlessly trying to come back with a retort, his girlfriend looked downright lost. Baby-blue eyes blinked owlishly up at the imposing man with a completely uninvolved manner.

Hermione had to hastily bite down on her lip.

_Get a grip on yourself. Bursting out laughing would definitely not endear you further to Ron. Or Bambi._

Despite her lionhearted resolve, some sound must have escaped from her, for she became the subject of Lucius Malfoy's attention yet again.

His eyes glided leisurely across her face before resolutely settling on her mouth. Acutely aware of her lower lip still held trapped beneath her teeth, Hermione let go of it. The wizard's gaze followed the movement. For a short time he simply scrutinized the now damp flesh of her underlip before lifting his arctic-grey eyes back to her own. Any urge that she might have harboured to laugh evaporated instantaneously. Instead, all of a sudden she was enticed to utter a whole different set of sounds.

As Hermione stood pinned under the stare of the father of her school nemesis, there came a feeble realization that she was finally losing her brains. Only that could explain the fact that she was fervently fighting the temptation to moan out load.

Someone sharply cleared their throat.

'Hm. Oh, well,' spoke Harry, 'the day's not getting any younger, so I guess we should all just enjoy the rest of the night in a relatively enjoyable atmosphere. It was nice to see you again, Mr. Malfoy. Ron. Ah... Bambi.'

It was a clear dismissal. Nevertheless, his tone held a distinct respectful quality to it as he addressed the older wizard, whereas the same could not be said about the last two.

All in all, one could only hypothesize what would have come about next if someone, who, up until that moment, had remained absolutely silent, hadn't been overtaken with the most deranged idea of all.

'Why don't the three of you join us? We've got more than enough room here!' piped up Parvati. 'Ouch! What did you kick me for, Neville?'

Her husband's foot strike, however, had come a moment too late. Hermione found herself witnessing a distinctly triumphant smirk appearing on the face of the high-born wizard beside her.

'Splendid,' he drawled.

For all intents and purposes, the evening was developing a somewhat cataclysmic quality to it.

* * *

><p>Twenty-three minutes later, Hermione Granger was rapidly approaching the conclusion that the situation was not one of disaster.<p>

It was pure _torture_.

Lacking sheer rudeness, Harry and the rest of the gathered company failed to express one word of protest once it became apparent that Lucius Malfoy was all up for joining them at their table. Their good manners, nonetheless, almost failed them when a bristling Ron made up his mind to include himself in the invitation as well, dragging his companion forcefully after him. Positioning the two of them on the only unoccupied couch of the private lounge area, Ron commenced to throw accusatory glances at everyone present.

The distressing moment, however, came when the blond wizard somehow managed to squeeze his impressive figure between the edge of the divan and Hermione herself. Feeling like a victim of a rather well-aimed Petrificus Totalus, the young Auror became exceedingly aware of how the wizard's whole right side came in full contact with her body. As he shifted to find a more comfortable position on the lush furniture, the muscles in his thigh palpably shifted against her own.

With hands clutched tightly upon her knees, Hermione fought a personal battle with the pounding of her heart. It became comparatively pointless when the reason for her torment decided to turn half-way in his seat and entertain himself by silently looking her. That had taken place over fifteen minutes ago. He had not moved since. Or stopped staring.

Hermione had had enough.

'Stop with your leering,' she hissed.

That annoying eyebrow of his raised again.

'I guarantee you, Miss Granger, that we Malfoys do not _leer_ – as you so eloquently put it. We intently observe.'

'I do not care what you call it! Just stop ogling me. It makes me uncomfortable.'

'Truly? Hm. And what is it in my observation that make you so...agitated?' he enquired, the sound of his voice vibrating deep in his chest.

_Damn it. Was it even possible for human beings to actually purr?_

Becoming more flustered with every passing second of their exchange, Hermione could feel another blush starting to taint her cheeks.

'Mr. Malfoy,' she managed to squeeze out, 'it is a widely known fact that any average individual would feel positively harassed if faced with a very thorough and close inspection of their person.'

'Ah. But you are far from average, aren't you, Miss Granger?'

The man was impossible. She doubted very much whether she had met anyone who could say so much, and yet so little, with one phrase alone. Though she was a woman who lived and breathed for mysteries of the unknown that hid in books and things around her, she had an unexplainable inkling that this particular enigma was unbreakable. Therefore, she would be wise to let it go, if she knew what was good for her. Although that inner statement did not stop her from feeling unhinged anyway.

'With all due respect, Mr. Malfoy, you are a pompous arse who pretends to know everything. Well, you don't!'

For a number of hushed moments, she honestly thought that she had taken a step too far. Unlike her usual stoic behaviour, she found she was conducting in an absolutely unpredictable way. Something was obviously triggering her most basic emotions until they reached the point where she thought she would achieve spontaneous self-combustion.

All the same, Lucius Malfoy appeared to be completely unaffected by her outburst. He just continued sitting, closely observing every expression that flickered across her face as well as the rapid breathing that escaped through her half-open lips.

'I see.'

Past the point of caring about what he thought he saw, Hermione was on the final verge of bluntly losing herself in some distraction when she felt a strong, big hand grab hold of her.

Before her hyperactive mind could fathom the obvious, she was unceremoniously dragged to her feet by Lucius Malfoy. The two of them were just clearing the main floor of the club when the young woman's consciousness belatedly caught up with her. Planting her feet firmly on the ground, she tried in vain to tear herself from the death grip the man had on her.

'What in hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy? ' she screeched. Her heart gave furious pumps of adrenaline-soaked blood as something suspiciously close to exhilaration overtook her.

The ex-Death Eater at last focused his attention on the weakly struggling witch in his arms. The gleam within his grey eyes abruptly halted her movements altogether. Instead, the young woman swallowed convulsively.

'Me?' enquired the dark wizard. 'I am about to dance with you, Miss Granger.'

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I'm evil... A cliffie devil, some might say! But in that fluffy, adorable way! *bats her eyelashes innocently* Any positive reactions? Hehe ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES:<strong>

**liidg**: Bwahahaha! Oh, you are a wonder, liidg! Actually, it was your wonderful review that prompted me to update this story as quickly as possible... For I suddenly had a vision of becoming the first victim of virtual assassination *snickers* Hope you enjoyed this gift of mine! Thank you so much! X

**cytl101**: Thank you very much for your kind words! I truly enjoyed writing this story... and I sincerely hope you will keep enjoying it as well – only 3 chapters to go, though! :)))

**Anonymous**: You've begged to nicely that I just couldn't resist! *grins happily* I thank you for your heartfelt words and hope that you are still intrigued by this story! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** The scene you are about to witness was influenced by one of my most favourite songs out there: _**Le Bien Qui Fait Mal**_ by _**La Troupe**_ from the French musical _**Mozart l'Opera Rock**_! I highly urge you to find it on youtube, press play and enjoy the read! ***hehe***

Oh, and my muse can also blame **_Le Tango de Roxanne _**from **_Moulin Rouge_** ;)

Special thanks to my beta **Liongirl11** and all those that reviewed! Replies at the end of the page)

Enjoy!

**Ms Velvela XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Hermione Granger first learned about the unpredictability of life the day she received her Hogwarts acceptance letter.

From then on, the young witch met all oncoming obstacles armed with undisputed intelligence and logic. The initial wonder of the magical realm steadily brought new challenges, which were met head-on with flutters of fear and excitement. Young minds tended to be impressionable, and Hermione was no exception to that rule. Her hungering mind absorbed every possible scrap of information with which books were able to provide her. Nevertheless, no matter how vast or comprehensive the literary sphere seemed to be, the most significant knowledge of all came from _living_. With time, the bushy-haired know-it-all grew into a young witch who came to learn the most valuable lesson of all: not everything was painted in black and white, and those shades of grey had a tendency to produce the most unexpected occurrences of all.

However, neither of those assurances came to Hermione, who was blinking stupidly up at Lucius Malfoy. Her sole speculation was whether she was losing her hearing simultaneously with her mind. A packaged deal, as it were.

'Dance?' she repeated, her voice hoarse.

For a while, the wizard contemplated her flabbergasted expression impassively without dignifying her with a response.

'Am I correct in presuming, Miss Granger, that you have not forgotten the dancing lessons of your teenaged years?'

The inquiry, pronounced in that sophisticated voice, was so unexpected, that the young witch reflexively nodded in the affirmative. Hence, she could only stare with widening eyes as the wizard in front of her adopted a positively gleeful grin.

'Perfect.'

All of a sudden the music around them changed. Prominent tunes of a violin, guitar and something powerful yet undistinguishable began to possess the surrounding atmosphere. Even though it was just the beginning, the melody was already exhilarating. In the midst of the music's bewitchment, Hermione failed to notice how her left hand ended up on the man's shoulder and her other was enveloped in a large, masculine palm.

Without warning, she was pulled firmly against the front of a distinctly muscular body. Pulse racing, the witch lifted her head and found herself staring at the most breathtaking male features she had ever had the misfortune to encounter. Scared witless to make even one movement, she could only watch helplessly as the bane of her existence began to lower his head. The fragrance that was pure Lucius Malfoy filled her senses yet again. She closed her eyes in surrender as his warm breath washed over her sensitive earlobe. Unable to contain herself any longer, Hermione shuddered.

'It is declared,' he whispered silkily, 'that every passionate dance tells its story. In that case, let us relate our own.'

And then, he sent the two of them into motion.

Never had she encountered such a mix of ferocity and elegance in one person. Lucius' body moved with confident grace to the rhythm of the music. Unbeknownst to her, Hermione's own figure adjusted to the steps and unquestionable skill of her partner. Swept away by the currents of melody and passion, the couple began their tango.

Although it most certainly had never been performed in such a fashion as it was now.

What was more, the unfamiliar dynamical notes did not hinder the dance but escalated the intensity of their movements. Every step and movement taken by the lead was instantly followed by the other, not once losing track of the erratic beat. Side-step. Pivot. Partial weight transfer. Even as their bodies effortlessly yielded from one element to another, their eyes never once strayed from each other. Lips partially parted and breathing somewhat ragged by an overflow of awareness, Hermione found herself unable to look away.

Existing within a musical dimension, she developed an acute consciousness and, thus, easily fell back at the sensation of her partner's advancing strides. Moving backwards with precise, fiery movements, the witch impulsively slid her palm from Lucius' shoulder until it rested on his broad chest. There, underneath the black silk and searing sensation of his muscles, she distinctly felt the slightly irregular beat of his own heart.

With an unexpected whirl, Hermione found herself with her back now flush against the wizard's front. With one hand resting possessively on her belly and the other curled around her shoulder, he kept on leading her. And as they danced, with every executed circling of their bodies as one, it brought his unbound white-blond hair cascading over her shoulder.

It was impossible to say how long the two of them danced to the sound of their melody, but every song has its ultimate end. Her partner must have detected the approaching finale as well, for in the next second she was spun back to face him. With his hands now on her lower back and hip, Hermione chanced to raise her head. The eyes that met hers were no longer gray. Instead, she found herself peering into the most magnificent silver irises in existence. Staring solidly back, his hand grasped her thigh and hooked it unabashedly across his hip.

Right there and then, a single violin brought the song to its climax. In one fluid movement, Hermione's upper body spilled away from his, creating an elegant arch of her spine. Instantaneously, his thigh managed to wedge itself between her legs. Along with the last bittersweet, dying tune, his elegant fingers touched upon the skin of her neck and made a tantalizing path down to the swell of her breasts. All the while, he steadily started to pull her back up, making damn sure that she slid up his leg as firmly as possible.

A hardly audible moan escaped Hermione's lips as a sharp spasm overtook all of her nether regions. It was the sole sound that penetrated the pounding in her ears. She did not even realise her eyes were shut until she actually opened them.

'That was quite some tale, Miss Granger,' purred a voice into her ear.

All of a sudden, the young woman became aware of who she was once again. In whose embrace she had just lost all of her restraint. The panic, shame and fear rose in unison to seize her throat, up to the point where she was ready to suffocate. In spite of all that, she was unable to escape the sheer, unadulterated lust that pumped heavily through her blood stream.

The floodgates were finally open, and Hermione Granger was absolutely terrified.

Lucius did not attempt to stop the young witch from struggling weakly out of his arms. For a moment she merely stood there trembling, unable to even look at him. She knew now that she just wasn't strong enough.

'I'm...I mean I have t-to...can't...so s-sorry,' she stuttered and, with a parting bewildered look at him, took off like a bat out of hell.

If Hermione had owned a pair of eyes on the back of her head, she would have gained further speed at the imagery of Lucius Malfoy staring after her, smiling sinfully.

The perplexed witch, however, took no notice of the people around her. Practically every patron in the vicinity had their eyes fixed either on the young woman or the arresting wizard on the vacant dance floor. A number of the club's entertainers stood frozen where they were, wrapped half-way around their poles.

Nonetheless, it was more or less impossible to turn a blind eye to the reactions of her companions.

There was not a single jaw that wasn't at risk of hitting the table. The Longbottoms were in crystal clear shock. Harry himself looked like a victim of a Bludger-inflicted concussion, staring at her as if she were a total stranger. His wife, on the other hand, sat frozen in the same position as she had been when her friend was dragged off to the floor, her cocktail raised half-way to her mouth. The expression on her face was something akin to awe.

The most picture-worthy of all, however, was Ronald Weasley. The young man had adopted an uncanny resemblance to a rainbow trout. In character with his close cold-blooded vertebrate relative, his face was in the process of interchanging an array of colours. His gaping mouth did not help a notch in improving his image of a rather scandalized fish. His girlfriend just looked bored.

Predictably, Ron was the first to break the stunned silence.

'You're shagging him, aren't you?'

After ignoring the obvious for months on end and tiptoeing around her own groundless guilt, Hermione had had enough.

'And what if I am? What's in it for you? You successfully disconnected me from your mind the minute you devised that plan to have a menage-a-trois with those cheerleader twins! One _month_ before our wedding! You are no longer of any concern to me, Ronald! You do not see me running around and demanding how many pregnancy protection spells you cast per night with your Bambi, _do you?_'

Her ex-fiance's mouth kept opening and closing for a while before he lamely admitted:

'We haven't done it yet.'

'You just don't get it! I do not give a flying monkey's arse anymore with whom and how you are doing it! For months now, I have been torturing myself wondering whether I lost my soul-mate to some silly, feminine tantrum. However, I now realise that it might well have been the smartest thing I ever done in my life. It was rather fortunate that I broke off our engagement when I did, Ron. So...get over it. I just did.'

Without another word, Hermione Granger turned on her heel and left.

In spite of feeling lighter than she had in months, a new unease buried itself in her heart...and her core.

She might have finally gotten rid of an undeserving fool, but she seemed to have acquired a totally new specimen to worry about.

Truth be told, she did not know the first thing about how one could possibly deal with a man like Lucius Malfoy. It would be wise to forget the way he moved, the sound of his voice...the incomparable sensation of his breath upon her skin. Yes, that's precisely what she had to do. Stomp on her vivid memories and bury them in the deepest voids of her mind. Easily done.

_Yes,_ whispered her consciousness mockingly, _and you are the long-lost daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle._

* * *

><p><strong>No <em>cliffie?<em> *gasps* But no worries, my evil streak shall make an appearance soon... ;)**

**And I cannot stress hard enough how much your reviews mean to me and to my best buddy over here called Muse! Feed us! ))) What is more, this was my very first attempt at writing a dancing scene of any kind... Any thoughts? *wink wink* x**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES:<strong>

**rose**: You are most welcome, dear! It makes me deliriously happy to bring out such joy from readers))) Thank you very much for reviewing! x

**HarryPGinnyW4eva**: Did I manage to create the fun you expected? *giggles daintily* Would love to read more of your thoughts! ;)

**liidg**: RLOL. I'm very glad then that I've managed to give you that! Hope you had an enjoyable read! 2 more chapters to go! :D XD

**shelly1224**: Your heartfelt words humble me! Whilst writing this particular story, I strove for a delicate mix of drama and humour... And it's highly rewarding to know that you've not only managed to see it but express your genuine appreciation. Thank you very, very much for that, shelly! It's because of readers like you my muse finds its second breath ;) xxx

**cytl101**: *cackles evilly* Oh yes, I was once characterized as a "cliffie monster", if my memory serves me right! *snickers* And even though its absence in this chapter is noticeable, it shall return with a vengeance! Just makes things so much more interesting in my opinion! *hehe* And the story is completed, so I just try and stretch the distance between these updates of mine – but not too much, mind you! :) Thank you! xxx

**indiat**: Thank you very much for such lovely words, indiat! I just hope that this chapter did not disappoint! *gives a puppy-eyed look* ;) x

**Kohana Moon**: Not on ! But I am pretty sure you must have read this story on some other site where I'm registered as well :) I just recently signed up on here, and therefore still in the process of uploading all of my completed and ongoing works. You would perhaps be interested to know that as of this moment, there's a sequel on the way! hehe... Thank you for leaving a review, it's great to know that you are enjoying this story once again! :) x

**slytherinchick123**: Oh yes, the interaction between those two was an absolute joy to write! In a way, their words seemed to write themselves! Hehe. I trust you were happy to find out what happened between Ron and Hermione? Well, happy might not be the most correct word here... Seriously, in her place I would have simply _Avaded_ him on the spot_ *_scoffs in disgust* Lol, every time I reread the part with Bambi, it sends me into giggles! Before coming up with that particular name for the blonde, I did a mini research on the most riddiclous names that parents give their children... and when I saw "Bambi", I knew it was simply perfect! :P I hope you enjoyed the dancing scene! Looking forward to hearing from you, your reviews always put a smile on my face and an extra speed to my typing fingers. xxx

**starrstruck**: Did I manage to satisfy your literary thirst? *gives a hopeful smile* And there are only 2 more chapters to go... sadly :( *stifles a sniff* Would love to hear your thoughts! x

**Smithback**: Thank you very much, dear! You made me grin ;) x_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Special thanks once again (and I shall never tire of repeating it!) to my lovely and very thorough beta Liongirl11! And of course to all those who are reading this! Even though I got only 2 reviews *gasps* for my previous chapter, I'm not letting it discourage me... yet! *shakes a reproachful finger in warning* **

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES:<strong>

**liidg**: Thank you, darling! Even though my own dancing skills are not quite up to a par *snort* I'm happy you have enjoyed theirs. Hehe ;) x

**cytl101**: *grins happily* It's an absolute joy for me to know that you have liked my description of their dancing scene! ))) Oh, and Ron... *tsk tsk* I doubt he shall ever change, the poor bloke... too bad for him and great news for us then! *muahaha*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Afternoon sunlight managed to narrowly squeeze itself through the heavy blinds covering a window and illuminate the room beyond. At first glance, the only distinguishable feature in the minuscule office was the countless books, parchments and folders scattered upon every available surface. In fact, the whole atmosphere clearly suggested that the room's purpose was closer to one of a storage facility than an actual workplace. All that, however, did not seem to deter the young woman who occupied the room's only available chair and desk. She had fought tooth and nail for far too long to obtain any private space available for herself, after all. As she saw it, being cramped inside a chamber full of reading material was a price she was more than willing to pay in order to escape something that she was not yet ready to face.

With her left hand holding her curly hair out of her face, Hermione's other one was in the process of scribbling furiously across some parchment. Biting down on her lip in concentration, she noted absentmindedly that it was during times like these that she started to re-evaluate the wisdom of her career choice.

Battling against the Dark Arts was all great and remarkable, but the paperwork was a bitch.

She was in the midst of sorting through her twentieth folder of the day when there was a knock on the door.

'Come in!' she called out rather irritably.

Ever since her relocation to what was, for all intents and purposes, an unofficial Records Room, the young witch had found herself being constantly interrupted by a flow of her fellow co-workers. The oblivious witches and wizards kept sweeping into her new office as if they owned the place for one reason or another and, in consequence, distracting Hermione to the point where she was almost foaming at the mouth. On the third day, she reached her breaking point.

By the afternoon of the same day, the news that Hermione Granger's skill at Bat-Bogey Hexes surpassed Ginny Potter's had spread quickly across the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Since then, all needy visitors to her workspace made sure to knock respectfully before entering.

Therefore, fully expecting yet another pestering Ministry employee, Hermione didn't even bother to lift her head.

Focused on the raid report in front of her, the witch was barely aware of the sound of the door closing or the purposeful footsteps that followed. Only when the air adopted a certain density to it did she become fully conscious of the silence around her.

Feeling uneasy, the young woman looked up. The sight that greeted her almost put her into cardiac arrest.

'Mr. M-Malfoy!'

'Correct.'

'W-what...I mean...how? How did you...impossible!'

This time around, both of Lucius Malfoy's eyebrows raised as he regarded her incredulously. Momentarily closing her eyes, Hermione attempted to get her emotions under control.

'The Auror offices are highly restricted for non-personnel! How did you even get in here?' she exclaimed at last, almost wincing at the shrill tone in her voice. Merlin, the man had barely said anything, and she already felt positively unbalanced by his presence.

The wizard in question _tsked_ at the witch in clear disapproval.

'Occasionally, you seem to forget who I am. If truth be told, I could take daily promenades around the Minister's office without anyone questioning my intentions, Hermione...I _can_ call you Hermione, can't I?' he purred.

With her heart in her throat, the young woman couldn't come up with a retort to save her life.

The only thing she could do was stare, drinking in the sight of the male in front of her.

And what a view it was.

Today, Malfoy deemed it necessary to wear a pair of black breeches that boldly highlighted the muscles of his thighs. From her vintage point, she clearly saw how those pants disappeared into the vicinity of knee-high leather boots. With his long ebony cloak wide open, the pure white dress shirt underneath was the sole relief within all of the darkness. The ever-present silver snakehead cane in his right hand artistically accentuated the picture of every girl's hormonal fantasy.

If Lucius Malfoy's satisfied smirk was anything to go by, he was more than aware of her admiring appraisal.

_Naturally_, stated Hermione's inner voice slyly, _the man probably couldn't flounce into a kindergarten without being drooled at._

Nevertheless, the wizard did not appear to be in a hurry to communicate his obvious smugness. Instead, his enigmatic eyes traced the contours of her own face, briefly lingering on her parted lips. There was no trace of a smirk upon his features when he finally lifted his gaze back to hers.

'For the past two weeks you have gone out of your way to avoid me, witch. You must be absolutely exhausted by now.'

Hermione could have sworn that her heart virtually stopped for a second before it resumed its rapid beating.

'I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Malfoy. I am not the one who slipped into someone else's office during her busy working hours,' she finally countered.

'Ah, yes. Your _office_,' he drawled, coating the room in question with a disdainful look. 'Peculiar that you should bring it up, as I was about to do the very same. I am well aware of the fact that you had to practically stoop to blackmail in order to haggle this...canister for your own. As it is, even Harry Potter himself has to work in a cubicle like the rest of the Aurors here. What could you have _possibly_ been trying to avoid in the open space? Or should I say, whom?'

Hermione's mouth kept opening and closing as she desperately searched for her metaphorical safety boat.

'Although I did become genuinely impressed with your resolve when the news of your latest attempted stunt reached my ears. It seems that there is still a sense of equality within the walls of this organization. I would have truly begun to doubt the strength of Minister Shacklebolt's backbone if he bowed to your whim. A petition for a personal Floo connection between your home and your own office? Your sense of self-denial appears to be far graver than I first thought.'

The lazily spoken words finally roused the young woman's exasperation, and she suddenly found herself on her feet.

'I'm not in self-denial!' she vehemently protested. 'How do you know all of this anyway?'

'Mmm...as I have already mentioned, you appear to greatly underestimate the depths of my connections, witch.'

'Then those associations are obviously illegal,' she hissed.

'Alas, they are not.'

For the countless time in the past two weeks, Hermione marvelled at the loss of her self-possession. Once upon a time, there lived a level-headed witch with the capability to handle every unforeseeable situation that was thrown at her. That woman seemed to no longer exist. Nevertheless, perhaps she did still thrive but had finally come face-to-face with her own ill-fated Achilles heel: the ways of the flesh and heart.

For someone who praised knowledge and strength of character so much, it was truly degrading to become acquainted with her own insecurity. Especially one as primal as hers.

Mentally blocking any further philosophical musings out of her mind until better times, the former Gryffindor straightened her back.

'While I assure you that the topic of your machinations within the Ministry is rather fascinating, I find myself unable to spare any further moments of my time. If you have an official inquiry, I am sure the head of my department would be more than happy to assist you on it,' she said.

The probable source of her future downfall appeared to have turned a deaf ear to her obvious dismissal. His eyes simply bored into hers with such intensity that she felt his charisma all the way to the depths of her traitorous body. And all the while, he watched. Observed every flicker of emotion, every shallow rise and fall of her chest.

'Cease your running, Hermione. Resistance is futile.'

Desperately clutching the edges of her desk behind her back, she abruptly realized that she was too close: both to the man of her thoughts and the flimsy barrier between sanity and the total destruction of her restraint.

'You are just torturing yourself, witch. Look at yourself...you have cornered yourself into a pit of your own alleged rational mind.'

'I have no idea what you mean,' she half-whispered, heat starting to creep up her smooth neck and cheeks.

'So intelligent, yet so innocent in some ways...you truly are a diamond of the rarest quality,' he murmured softly. 'Answer me this then: what kind of fantasies have slipped into your dreams these past few...weeks...months?'

'N-none.'

'Really?'

In the blink of an eye, he stood right in front of her. With barely any pressure, Malfoy grabbed her forearms and bolstered her up. Wide-eyed and shocked, Hermione could do nothing but stare right into the silver eyes of the wizard inches away from her. So familiar, yet so unknown...

'In that case, let me share with you one particular fantasy of mine,' he growled.

And before she could draw another breath, his head descended toward her and his cruel, beautiful mouth claimed hers as his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Oh, and what does a fickle animal like a Muse eat? Hmmm... )))<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ah, here's the last chapter of the story my lovely readers! It's both quite saddening and exciting... **

**I thank all of you who have favourited/alerted this story and especially the ones who took their time to leave their lovely reviews!**

**WARNING: This chapter is for Adults ONLY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Special thanks go to the lovely <strong>bunnyhops<strong> for her amazing perception to details (in a record amount of time, no less!) and my beta **Liongirl11** whom I am not letting go any time soon! Your collaborative effort on this particular chapter made me very warm and fuzzy!_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REPLIES<strong>:

**Phoenix Rebel**: *hehe* Oh, I know :) I hope that the scene that you shall read next will appease you, though! Thank you! x

**cytl101**: *grins* Yep, once a very helpful reader suggested that I should actually hang a sign around my virtual neck that read **EVIL CLIFFIE AUTHOUR** on the front... hehe. Thank you very much for leaving a review, darling! XD

**rose**: I hope I haven't made you wait for too long! Enjoy ;)

**fallfromreality**: Thank you very much! There's just something so unique about Lucius' character as a whole that gives me a true joy to write. And him pairing off with Hermione truly makes one of the most explosive and intriguing couples out there! I hope you will enjoy this chapter to its fullest and I'm looking forward to the possibility of reading your opinion later on ;) x

**VikingLover86**: The sole fact that you somehow managed to leave your review twice already made my day! *happy smile* I'm then honoured that this story of mine chanced to become the second one you ever read and it managed to pull your interest to such an extent. Enjoy the rest of the read! x

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The moment her lips came in contact with Lucius Malfoy's, she was a goner.

At first, she could only stand stock-still, utterly bewildered at what was actually happening. However, that legendary mind of hers was instantly switched off as soon as he started moving. Eyes tightly shut, she felt only too acutely the way his tongue passed languidly over her lower lip, begging, in silence, for entrance inside. His intoxicating scent surrounded her, wrapping itself around her conscious mind until it was all she knew. There was no such thing as reason. Rationality no longer existed. Passion became the centre of all Hermione Granger's senses. And without any further thought or evaluation, she succumbed to it unconditionally.

His warm tongue glided in as soon as she parted her lips. Passing it first sensually over her teeth, his kiss suddenly transformed into a carnal assault. No longer able to hold back a moan, the witch acknowledged his strength by throwing herself into his embrace with all she was worth.

With her lips and tongue battling against his, she was only partially aware of being hoisted upon her desk. However, she quickly realized the benefits of her new position when Lucius wasted no time on planting his large body between her legs. In an effort to bridge any gap between their two bodies, Lucius palmed her thighs and tugged her to the edge of the table.

Hermione almost mewed when the evidence of his desire came into contact with where she wanted it most. With only her knickers and his breeches separating their naked flesh, she neither knew nor cared about what had happened to her pencil skirt. As long as the fire in her veins kept burning through her system, she couldn't bring herself to be interested in anything but what her hunger demanded of her.

Without warning, the mouth that had been so thoroughly ravaging hers was torn away form her. Unable to stifle a sound of objection, she opened her eyes in confusion. Whatever protest she would have come up with, however, died a quick and painless death when she found herself peering into orbs of molten silver. Every flicker of colour within them was filled with so much heat that they all but glowed. Mesmerized, she remained staring, her breath heavy and ragged.

She was only dimly aware of his hands moving towards her silk blouse. Neither did she notice the exact moment when he grabbed the edges of the lustrous material and yanked, pearl buttons flying in all directions.

Her trance was successfully broken only upon the disappearance of her bra and the unexpected coolness of the air touching her naked chest. But yet again she was prevented from regaining her senses. Instead, she let out a keening moan as Lucius latched suddenly onto her nipple whilst he palmed her other breast. Unable to fit wholly into his palm, the flesh ballooned between his fingers with each passionate squeeze.

Overwhelmed by rising delight, the young woman's head lolled back. Every skillful caress, nip and lick tore at the confinements of her pleasure until she no longer knew what to do with it. She ended up almost sprawled flat on her desk when his teeth bit delicately around her nipple. Blind with want, and no longer coherent, she could only writhe upon the wooden surface, her hands clutching desperately onto the body of her torturer.

It was just as she was approaching the pinnacle of her pleasure that the caresses abruptly stopped. Hermione almost cried out at the loss. Lucius, however, had no visible intention of disentangling himself from her quivering body. Instead, he remained still, his large hands gripping the soft flesh of her thighs and his gaze fixed firmly upon the flimsy barrier of her knickers.

'Mmm...red. I feel inclined to start respecting this colour,' he purred appreciatively. Two elegant digits traced the outline of the material in question, following it to where it covered the apex of her left thigh. He paused, fingers clenching.

_Riiiiiiip._

The pitiful remnants of her underwear were tossed carelessly aside.

'However, I do have a preference for more..._natural_ shades.'

Sprawled wantonly on her work desk as she was, Hermione could not bring herself to give a damn about the subject of colour fondness, even if it applied to her own skin.

The height of her desperation must have been glaringly evident, for Lucius made a sharp movement and licked the area behind her ear. The wizard made sure that she could feel his hot breath upon it before he bit into the soft flesh of her earlobe. The young woman gave another moan, her body succumbing to a violent shiver.

'So delightfully eager, my little _chaton_,' he rasped.

Had Hermione been in control of her basic thinking functions, she would have undoubtedly questioned the origins of his unusual address. As it was, she had long since lost her composure. Now, she couldn't have strung two words together even if she had wanted to.

Then she suddenly became aware of the wizard stepping away from her, distancing his heat from hers.

With a slowness that might or might not have been deliberate, Lucius placed his cloak on the nearest stack of books and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. The witch remained completely frozen where she was, unable and unwilling to move as she observed his every seductive movement.

Excruciating seconds later, the last button of his tailored shirt was finally undone, and with a fluid shrug it fell to the floor. She was presented with her first sight of a half-naked Lucius Malfoy, standing before her in only his breeches and boots.

Hermione's mouth went dry.

Befitting her rather prudish teenage years and stubborn assurance that a woman should stay forever faithful to her partner, Hermione had never slept with anyone but Ron; had never even seen another naked male. With that fleeting recollection of facts, came a flashing memory of his freckled body. That unsavory picture, however, quickly dissipated from her eyes as she instinctively (as any female would be prone to do) compared Lucius' and Ron's bodies.

Ronald Weasley possessed the vibe of an adolescent who had grown too awkwardly fast into his adult body and still wasn't used to it, years later.

The image in front of her now was definitely not of a juvenile.

All she saw was a depiction of male perfection. A man with captivating wide shoulders and a broad chest that transformed flawlessly into the narrower width of a sculpted torso. Her eyes could just discern a dark blond trail starting at his navel, disappearing under the confinement of his waist band. Her gaze followed the movement of pale fingers as they teasingly traced the prominent outline of a bulge before carelessly opening the front of his breeches single-handedly.

And all the while his silver eyes watched...assessed...enchanted her.

Anyone else would have struggled with taking off their boots and trousers with embarrassing clumsiness. But not this wizard. With an enviable grace, he allowed his black boots to fall to the floor, closely followed by his pants. And thus, Hermione finally had the answer to the question that had been ailing the better half of the female population of Wizarding world.

Lucius Malfoy went commando.

Hermione's tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth, her eyes wide.

The length and thickness of the cock pressing proudly against the man's belly chased away any possible comparisons she might have been tempted to make. The witch began to doubt the mere possibility of fitting_ that_ inside of her. She was also very much aware of the fact that the desk underneath her was positively wet with the anticipation of that attempt.

With slow, deliberate steps, the wizard prowled back to her, his eyes burning into her own. Hermione's legs opened wide of their own accord, the emptiness inside of her demanding satisfaction through all means possible. His smile was one of sinful triumph as he observed her perspiring body and the pure want shining within her pleading eyes. Placing himself back squarely between her thighs, he used his right hand to firmly but gently push down on her shoulder so that she ended up half-lying upon her elbows with a clear, unbroken view down her body. And his.

'Watch, my _chaton_. I want you to feel and see everything I do to you.'

Without any further preliminaries, he used his thumb and forefinger to spread her nether lips wide open, baring her shaved pussy to his hungry gaze. Feeling vulnerable, and yet so wanton, the witch spread her thighs wider, letting out a little whimper at the contact. Silver irises watched a drop of moisture slide down from the dainty hole, and trickle down to join the rest of the wetness already pooled beneath her buttocks.

'Morgana be praised,' hissed Lucius. 'You are so wet, you are positively dripping.'

Hermione, mesmerized, watched his free hand move to his own organ. Long, pale fingers encircled the shaft and began to move up and down in slow, deliberate movements. As her dilated eyes detected a drop of pre-cum escaping the tiny slit in his cock, she absentmindedly wondered whether it was actually possible to self-combust from sheer desire.

'Mmm... It seems that you are not in need of any foreplay other than my present touch. How fascinating,' he purred, his lustful eyes burrowing into hers. 'Shall we leave any further explorations of that kind for another time, perhaps?'

Apparently, no answer was expected or needed. Continuing to hold her sensitive lips apart, Lucius tightened his grip on his shaft and shifted forward. At the first touch of his cock against her heated flesh, Hermione's eyes almost rolled back in her head. It was nothing, though, compared to when his broad, mushroomed head managed to squeeze into her. Whimpering, she nonetheless remained still, unable to drag her gaze away from the view of his body entering hers. However, he went no further. In an act that she presently perceived to be the most ancient form of sadism known to womankind, he remained with only the tip of his cock buried in her, moving it barely noticeably in and out...in and out.

After agonizing moments of torture, Hermione could take it no longer.

'_Please,_' she whispered, her voice broken.

Giving her an extra couple of teasing strokes, the wizard at last lifted his gaze away from the sight of her spread thighs. She was only semi-aware of his triumphant smirk.

'But of course, my dear,' he murmured and, without further ado, thrust all the way in. For a minute, he remained rigidly still, letting her adjust to his size. Never had she ever felt so utterly full. It felt like he occupied every last millimetre provided, stretching her to the limits of her inner capacity. It felt divine.

As soon as her body relaxed into the new invasion, Lucius began to move. His movements remained slow and methodical, pulling out of her until only the head of his cock remained inside and then, with the same speed, sheathing back into her. She could have sworn she felt every vein along his shaft as it rubbed against her, the pulse of his accelerated blood so close to hers. The pleasure was the greatest she had ever known so far in her life, and yet, she couldn't prevent herself from sensing that something was missing. After many minutes of the same continuity, her body could no longer remain passive and began to writhe under his grasp. Her hips lifted instinctively, begging... demanding.

The wizard, however, knew only too well what she needed.

'_Say it_,' he hissed, his voice strained. 'Say what you want.'

And thus, as her passion overrode the remains of her reason, Hermione pleaded...pleaded as she had never once done before.

'Pl- please...fuck me...I beg you.'

The sudden flash of fervor across his countenance was her only warning. The first savage thrust of his cock triggered Hermione's scream of such pleasurable magnitude that it rebounded from the ceiling, floor and all four walls simultaneously. On the second one, her mouth dropped open and remained so. In the midst of the third one, the wizard wrapped his arms under her legs and spread her wide open. And then he began pounding into her; balls deep, each stroke bringing his cock right against her cervix. Hermione began to shriek as he fucked her wildly, her juices squelching noisily around his cock. Every plunge brought tendrils of white hot pleasure across her whole being, so violent that it bordered on pain. But she no longer cared about it either. All she was aware of was the sensation between her thighs. And him.

At some point, strong hands grabbed hold of her waist and started jerking her back down so that the cock inside of her rammed even further into her, if that was even possible. The power of the strokes pushed her body along the surface of the desk, the furniture itself beginning to move with the sheer force of Lucius' powerful body.

'_Yes_. Take it, witch...take all of me,' he growled, the thrusting of his hips unrelenting.

Barely coherent, Hermione just managed to dazedly focus her gaze on him. But when she did, she yet again encountered eyes that were no longer grey but molten silver. The same ones that had looked upon her when she was last in his arms. And then, she knew...knew that what she saw before her was his emblem of total loss of control...and it was beautiful.

It was just as she was staring into those bewitching eyes, that he decided to give her a particularly vicious stroke.

Hermione howled, her body stiffening as the orgasm crashed over her like an avalanche. Back arching completely off the desk, her insides contracted, reaching the ultimate peak of culmination.

No matter how much the blond wizard might have wanted to continue with his ravishment of her body, her pulsing tightness around his cock was his undoing. Forcing a couple of last, powerful thrusts, his face contorted in savage pleasure as he growled out his release, the primitive sound rumbling within his glistening chest. Shuddering, he fell half-way upon Hermione with barely any strength left to prevent his large body from crushing hers.

There they lay, gasping, both covered in a thin sheen of perspiration. A number of silent minutes passed before Hermione was able to lift her head heavily from the desk, her bedazzled eyes managing to focus upon the wizard on top of her.

If Lucius' self-satisfied look was anything to go by, he was more than aware of her overwhelmed state of being.

_Bastard_.

But for now, at least, she really couldn't bring herself to complain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>***<strong>Chaton_ – kitten in French**  
><strong>

**I sincerely hope to see a lot of reviews after this chapter! *gives a puppy-eyed look***

**And now, for my announcement : Yes, there will be a SEQUEL! In fact, that's what I'll do: to each of you who reviews, I will reply back with the name of the next title and reveal who exactly shall make a special guest appearance in it *drum roll* Oh yes, I'm evil... *muahaha***

**Thank you for reading, everyone! **

**Ms Velvela XD**


End file.
